You're my anchor
by fictionlover5
Summary: Sterica storyline. Loved Stiles and Erica. What if Stiles also had a little crush on Erica? What if Erica didn't die? Where would it lead them. Major Sterica with also Scallison and Jackson/Lydia also Derek's pack.
1. crush on you

AN: This is my first fanfic ever. I am from Belgium so sorry if my language isn't very good. I saw the show and i thought they were cute together. " " is when they talk and

' ' are the thoughts. It is now exactly the same as the show but hope you enjoy it. I don't own Teen Wolf or any of characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: I used to have the worst crush in the world on you!

_Stiles P.O.V._

I followed her I mean she knew something about Jackson. Then I spoke up: "Look you can't tell Derek Ok? There is alot more than this that you don't know about. And just because you got the alphabite doesn't give you the license to go around destroying people. Then she turned around 'God does she look beautiful today'.

"Why not that is all everybody used to do to me. I used to have the worst crush in the world on you! Yeah, you Stiles and you never once even noticed me" She said, I looked away because there was water coming out of the boys changing room then she spoke again "Just like you are not noticing me right now." She followd my gaze and saw the water not a minute later Scott and Jackson came out fighting with eachother. I held Scott while Erica held Jackson 'God she is so strong'.

Then our teacher came and gave us detention. 'Not again my dad will kill me'

Later in the library we sat down with Erica, she looked annoyed, the teacher left we wanted to leave as well but had to stay and clean up the stupid library. We sat down with her and asked her about Jackson she told us how his parents died and went through her dad's mail. A few minutes later there was a noise we checked and we saw the Kanima. I heard Scott yell "Erica", I ran up to her she had a seizure. 'Oh God this can't be happening, I can't loose her.'

"We have to take her to the hospital" I yell. "No! To Derek" She says.

"Let's take her to the hospital, to my mom" Scott says "No to Derek, only to Derek" she repeats.

'What the hell why to Derek. Yes this is her first full moon and yes he is her alpha but why not to a hospital why is she so stubborn' I thought

* * *

(still Stiles pov)

We brought her to Derek and put her down in their bus.

"Why is it bad?" Scott asked

I was sitting under Erica holding her lying body on my lap.

"Is she dying?" I asked

"She might" Derek answerd

'Please don't die, Please don't die' I thought

Then Derek brought me out of my thoughts

"Alright this is gonna hurt" he said and broke her arm. You could probably the terror in my face.

Erica started screaming

"You broke her arm" I yelled. 'God why did he do that' Then he answered: "It 'll trigger the healing proces. I gotta get the venom out. OK this is what's really gonna hurt" I just watched in horror how he cut open her arm open to get the venom out. Erica screamed even louder if that was even possible.

Her breathing started to slow down, she looked at me and said "Stiles, you make a good batman."

'Really that is what she says when she can die every minute, I'm flatterd but still I mean I could've lost her.'

She fell asleep, at least she wasn'tdead.

I spoke up "Can we bring her now to the hospital just for a check"

Derek sighed "Yeah, sure whatever, just don't tell the doctor she is a werewolf please"

Then Scott said: "I'll bring her to my mom she knows about werewolves"

"Fine just be careful with her" Derek said

That I was shocked was an understandment, I mean who knew Derek had feelings

"I will" I said and we drove of. Derek was right behind us.

* * *

Dam dam dam shocker, no just kidding please review. I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. x


	2. Hospitals and confessions

I know it took me long but here is the next one.

* * *

_No one's pov._

They walked into the hospital and Scott called for his mother.

"Scott what's wrong?"

"Erica had a seizure and there is a little problem."

Scott's mom looked confused but then understood.

"I'll take her with me." They started walking and they pulled her gently on the bed. Melissa checked Erica and looked if everything was okay.

"She'll be fine. She will still have some pain but she'll survive. She got lucky you know, she might have died." At this Stiles gasped. They looked at him but Mellisa continued.

"She'll wake up in an hour or 2. Just take it slow she might not remember what happend."

The guys nodded.

"Before I go, please tell me how it happend."

Derek told about tuning her into a werewolf and Scott told about the Kanima and the detention and everything else that happend also that Derek broke her arm.

Melissa had a horrified look when they told her about breaking her arm. At last she just nodded. Before leaving she said one more thing.

"Just be careful with her she is very fragile and she went through a lot. Okay?"

Once again they nodded and with that she left.

* * *

An hour passed and Erica still hadn't woken up the guys were getting nervous by now especially Stiles, he was even pacing around and it pissed Derek of.

"Sit down or I'll make you." He said with a threating voice and Stiles sat down immediatly. Another hour passed and she still hadn't woken up, Stiles was freaking out by now. "Man calm down she'll be fine." Scott said.

"I can't okay, what if..." He couldn't finish his sentence because he couldn't say it without hearing it in his voice.

"She won't you heard my mom right."

"Yeah but.."

"No buts Scott is right, so stop being annoying." Derek said.

Not even 2 minutes later Erica started moving. They all stood up immediatly, she slowly opend her eyes and looked around confused.

"Aw. Where am I? What are you guys doing here?"

Stiles wanted to speak but Derek beated him at that.

"You're in the hospital remember. You had a seizure after the kanima attack."

"Right, then why does my body hurt so much?"

"Well Derek broke your arm and took away the poison." Scott said.

"Ow right, my mind is still a bit messed up." She said weakly.

"It's okay, just rest okay. I'll tell the rest of the pack the good news." Derek said he hugged her carefully and left.

"Good news?" She asked confused.

"That you're alive."

"What do you mean? Do you mean that I could've died." Derek was shocked when he realised what he said.

"Yeah bu..."

"No buts! You told me you could make all off this go away."

"Yeah I know." He sighed.

"You know it, but why isn't it gone yet."

"I don't know Erica okay. This is the first time that this happens normally it goes away. Maybe it's a 1 time thing."

"I really hope so Derek."

He nodded and left and went to the others. Scott and Stiles stayed with her for a half hour and Scott left to find his mother to go home together and call Allison. Stiles stayed there a little longer.

"Stiles just go home." Erica said.

"No I'm gonna stay here and make sure you're fine. I'll call my dad and tell him I'm staying here."

"Stiles go get some sleep, these machine is here for when something happens."

"I can't leave you here alone."

"Why not. Because I confessed I had a crush on you, you think you have to watch over me like I'm 5." She said irritated at how annoying he was now.

"No because I care about you." He confessed. She scoffed.

"Yeah sure. Since when?" She asked.

"Since the first time I saw you."

"Yeah sure."

"It's true. Why don't you believe me?" He was upset she didn't believe him.

"Because all of sudden you're so interested in me, after I told you I had a crush on you."

"What if I also had a crush on you."

"Yeah right, when after I told that I had one on you?"

"No I always had one since day one, but you didn't let anybody in."

"Really then why did you chase Lydia always."

"I always had a crush on her since forever I think it's just natural."

"Well try harder to be with her then." She said annoyed.

"But we both like eachothers right."

"Didn't you hear me Stiles. I USED to have a crush on you, in the past tense. I'm over you, I kind of am dating Isaac right now. So it doesn't matter. It's already to late for you. So weird you noticed me after my transformation." She lied she still had feelings for him, but it's for the best.

"Kind of? Yeah then where was he when Derek broke your arm, when I was holding you, hoping you wouldn't die because I wouldn't stand to live myself to lose you before I could have the time to express my feelings for you."

"Stiles I'm not in the mood for this okay. It's not because you were there that I'm going to run into your arms."

"Fine I'll prove myself. I'm staying here." He said sitting back down.

"No please just go home."

"Why?"

"Bacause I want to sleep."

"Go to sleep I'm staying here."

"God why are you so annoying."

"Because I FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOU?"

She sighed.

"Pf, Fine you can stay but don't say a word to me and don't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"Because I have a reputation to keep up." She said serious but she was also joking.

Stiles smiled, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Erica."

"Goodnight Stiles."

It was a good thing it was dark in the room because they were both blushing.

What Stiles didn't know was that Erica and Isaac were only dating to make Stiles jealous.

* * *

TBC ...

This was it for now. It took some time but I was pretty busy and I was also working on another story.

So I hope you liked it. Review please.

You can also follow me on twitter AnaMa2806 , I always follow back it may take some time but I always follow back.


	3. jealousy

hey guys I know it's been a long long time but I've been really busy lately.

So you guys wanted a long chapter so here it is.

So I was thinking about writing a book what do you guys think of it. If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Erica p.o.v._

Stiles left and I didn't sleep that well that night. Next day when I woke up and Scott's mom came to check on me.

"Am I allowed to leave now?"

"Yes you are but I would say that you should stay home today because your health still isn't completely fine."

"Thank you miss McCall."

"You're very welcome Erica. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well first of all what are you going to do with allthos gifts in the hall?"

"What? What gifts?"

"Well I didn't inform your parents about this because of the circomestances but Stiles bought almost the whole shop while you were unconcious. It was worse than with Lydia."

"Well I don't know maybe if you want you can take something because you always take care of me and I'm very thankfull for that."

"Really thank you. And I'm really happy that I'm able to take care of you next to Allison you also are like a daughter I never had before."

"Thank you so much for everything I mean it"

"Erica I know that I can see that. No matter what façade you put up I know that you are still that nice insecure girl that loves comic books and stuff and who is really nice and polite. And that is in love with Stiles."

"I don't..."

"Yes you do, I can see it it's very obvious and he also loves you."

"No he doesn't."

"Erica I was with him last night the nurses said he stayed 2 houres longer after he left your room just to make sure nothing happend to you."

"He is just a friend and I'm dating Isaac now." I hate it when people can see the weak me.

"Okay listen to me sit down."

We sat down

"Okay listen I know how you feel okay I also liked scott's dad for a very long time and it took him so long to notice me but after all he noticed me."

"But it is different with us I'm a werewolf and he likes Lydia like every boy at our school, he has for so many years."

"It doesn't mean it won't change."

I was crying.

"It just hurts so much to see him running after her all the time and knowing that he is thinking and dreaming about her and only her."

Melissa hugged me and I cried on her shoulder I was glad I wasn't wearing any make-up at the moment because else her clothes would have been totally black.

"Sh sh it will all be okay I promise."

"Yeah you are right I'm going to forget about Stiles and live my own life."

"Well actually I meant everything was going to be fine between the 2 of you."

"Yes we are going to be friend. I will be happy with Isaac and he'll get Lydia like he always wanted."

"Erica.."

"No it's for the best I know that."

"Okay if you think so. Okay how about you come and dine with us tonight."

"Sure I'd love to! But can I take Isaac with me?"

"Sure as long as you are happy."

"Well thank you so much for this but I have one more problem."

"What?"

"Well since my parents don't know about this I can't really take those stuff with me at home well the cookies and stuff maybe but not the balloons and the roses or whatever Stiles bought. But my parents never come in my room and they are almost never around so if I could not take everything at once with me it would be great"

"Well how about we keep them in my house and you can pick whatever you want whenever you want, you like that idea?"

"I love that idea. Thank you so much for everything but I'm so tired that I could use some sleep right now so I'm going home. But if I'm not at school today my parents will notice something is wrong"

"No I'll tell your parents that I made you come for a little check up just to make sure that everything was okay and that we lost time when we talked."

"Really you'd do that for me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much miss McCall."

I got up to leave but she spoke up again.

"How about you go to mine house so that you're parents don't start questioning you."

"If you insist."

She gave me the keys.

"Thank you so much I don't know how to ever repay you for all this."

"Trust me I wouldn't want it any other way."

I stood by the door until I said.

"Miss McCall you are a better not real parent than my real parents have ever been."

She started tearing up by this.

"I love it trust me."

"I'll already take some stuff at your house so that you don't have to take all those things anymore."

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye miss McCall."

"Please call me Melissa."

"Of course."

Then I left and took some stuff with me. I walked to there house since I didn't have any drive and it didn't take very long to get there.

I got there around noon and opend the door and layed on the couch. I didn't want to make mysef to confortable especially since she took so good care of me.

I woke up at the sound of a car parking. That must be Stiles dropping of Scott.

And it was Scott walked in ... with Stiles.

"So then he said that wasn't smart enough to know the answer but then ..."

He looked at me.

"What are you doing here?"

Stiles also looked at me but I avoided it.

I was wearing the same clothes as the day before because I wasn't able to go around my place.

"Well your mom told me to come here because my parents aren't allowed to know about this all."

"Okay .. but what are all these stuff doing here?"

"Well the same thing my parents aren't allowed to know so she let me put those stuff here and she can have some if she wants."

Stiles looked me with disbelief, he had a look that said 'Really you giving it away?'

"But I am going home now to get ready I'll thank your mom later."

"Wait where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I'm getting ready for later."

"What is happening later?"

"Didn't your mom tell you?"

"Tell me what Erica?"

"That she invited me over for dinner. Isaac and I are having dinner here ."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Well sorry Scott that your mom is a nice person and invited me here. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving. Tell your mom we'll be here in 2 houres." I was really mad why did he have to be so cruel.

I took my bag and walked out the door towards my house and got ready. I called Isaac and told him about the invitation and that he should be here in an hour and a half.

* * *

_Stiles p.o.v._

I was really pissed when she said that she was coming here with Isaac. I mean really why? And then that stupid argument. She didn't even look at me. Not once.

Then she stormed out and I spoke up.

"Really Scott? Did you really had to do that?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"What?"

He said like he had no clue.

"Nothing okay just talk to your mom okay and apologize to Erica she had some pretty rough days okay?"

"Fine but please stay here for dinner I can't handle this on my own especially since Isaac will also be here."

"Ugh fine but you owe me."

"Sure thanks. Now let us also get ready. What do you think?"

"Sure let's do this."

30 minutes later Melissa got home.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Fine, just got ready for dinner." scott said.

"Yeah sorry I should have told you sweetie but there was an emergency."

"No it's fine no problem but they will be here in an houre and a half."

"God then I have to start dinner."

She made dinner, went in the shower and got dressed.

They would be here in 10 minutes so Melissa cleaned up a bit and we helped her. But then Scott asked.

"Mom why did you actually invite them here?"

"Actually I only invited Erica but she really wanted to have Isaac here."

Wait she wanted to have him here. UGH this really isn't my day.

"But why?"

"Scott there are a lot of stuff you don't know about Erica so please just don't say anything."

"Well it's to late for that." I said.

"Oh no! You didn't insult her did you?"

"Mom I don't get what is so wrong with that she deserved it actually."

"No she does not. She had to raise herself all alone because her parents were never home. They weren't there for her when she started having those seizures and still they aren't there for her. You have no idea what that girl has been through so please just stop okay?"

I could see that Scott was feeling guilty and then knock knock.

"They are here." Scott said.

I think they heard everything. We walked up to the door and all stood there but Melissa opend the door and there they stood Erica's head down but once the door opend she looked up and smiled.

Wow she looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple dress with not luch make-up. She looked natural and it made me love her even more. Wait did I just think LOVE?

And I hate seeing her there with Isaac they were holding hands and I just couldn't take it anymore. I really wanted to punch him for touching her, for having her, for doing this, that he is able to see her in these says the natural her. But who am I to talk I ignored her. She has every right to move on.

I just hate this feeling that I have. The last time I felt this way was when I saw Lydia and Jackson but this time it is worse.

Is it possible that I'm jealous?

No that is not possible, Is it?

Whether I am or not I just want to talk to her I need to set things straight.

* * *

So this is it for now guys. I will try to post asap.

I wrote this one today in one day I put all my effort in it and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Thanks to every one who reads my stories, who follows me, my stories. I want to thank those who revieuw or who sent me messages saying they can't wait for the next chapter. I just love that there are people wanting to hear me well read what I write. I love the idea of people saying omg I loved your story/book it really describes how I am or it really inspired me. It gives me that great feeling that I could inspire some one or something.

I am very thankfull to you all I mean it. I don't have a lot of confidence and that you guys even like it, that means a lot.

So what did you guys think. Honestly I got a bit emotional with the conversation between Erica and Miss McCall if I can say myself.

So like, revieuw, let me now what you think or if you guys have idea's for the story I would love to know.

Bye and lots of kisses from me. XXX


	4. Dinner

Hey guys I know it has been a very long time but I just really didn't have the time to work on it.

So sadly enough I don't own Teen wolf or the characters.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Stiles' p.o.v._

So after they entered we went to the table. Scott next to me, Erica over me with Isaac beside her and Melissa on the head of the table.

We were eating in peace when Melissa spoke "How was school today guys?"

"Good" us boys said at the same time.

"Did you arrive good here Erica?" Melissa continued.

"Yeah fine."

"And did you sleep well?"

"Yes very well thanks a lot."

"Where did you sleep?"

"On the couch."

"What? Why?"

"It's a very comftroble couch."

"I told you." I spoke up

Everybody just looked at me for a second and continued talking.

Dinner went pretty well and I didn't hit Isaac so yeah it was good.

Erica helped Melissa with the dishes while we cleaned up the table.

* * *

_Erica's p.o.v._

I was helping Melissa with the dishes while the boys kept walking in with more dishes and other stuff. Then Mellisa spoke up.

"Erica how was your day really?"

"Fine." I wasn't lying it was good so far except that stupid comment of Scott.

"You know you can tell me right."

"Yeah I know. But I'm serieus my day was pretty good except the boys."

"What?"

"Why can they be so annoying and mean?"

"Because… I don't have an explanation for that."

I chuckled.

"What did they day to you?"

"Nothing actually, just Scott wondering why I was here but in a rude way nothing special."

"Come on Erica, I know that it had upset you even if you won't admit it."

I sighed.

"How do you know me so well?"

"Because I was like you. Not really that bitchy *laugh* but yeah. I don't know a lot off people like you, you know."

"What do you mean like me?"

"Survivors."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are. You have been bullied, backstabbed, ignored, abandoned, hurt but still you keep going and you keep living. You don't give up. Not a lot op people have that strenght."

"Thanks Melissa but it's nothing special. I am already used to it."

"See that's the thing you are not supposed to be used to this. You're not supposed to be used to people not noticing you, for not liking you for you because you're amazing. You're not supposed to be used to it that your parents abandone you for no reason or because they think you're not good enough for them. What you should be used to is parents who were there all the time for you even after your little sister died. You also need a boyfriend who will always be by your side no matter what. I mean I like Isaac but I mean some one like Stiles."

"I already have Isaac and I'm happy with him. Stiles just blew it."

"Let's be honest I know the way your parents were with you when Laura was still here and how they treat you now she isn't."

I started crying

"It just hurts so much. They survived it but she didn't that stupid car accident took her life and they are still here. You know I wouldn't have minded if they died to because if they are alife or dead they treat me the same way. It feels like they only were nice to me when I was little because they didn't want to scare Laura off."

"You know I think that they are just pretending to not care about you only to lie to themselves, they are probably scared that when you die they will have to go through the same grief and they want to save themselves from that."

"Well that pretenting of them is hurting me a lot."

Melissa pulled me into a hug.

"Sh I know, it's okay."

I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Thanks but I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Yeah sure I get it."

* * *

_Stiles p.o.v._

Me and the guys were just sitting there talking … as much as possible when all of sudden the other two went quiet.

"What what's wrong?" I asked.

"Shh." Scott said.

"What?"

"Erica is telling her story"

"You shouldn't eavesdropping."

"Like you wouldn't want to do that. I just want to know what she all been gone through."

"I would like to know that to." I said

"No you don't." Isaac said."

"And why not?"

"Sshhhhh." Scott said.

We went quiet."

I couldn't hear anything the only thing I saw was Scott's facial changes and then I heard some one crying. I figured it was Erica and I wanted to ask Scott what happend but figured it was best to wait a bit until they were gone.

After 2 minutes the crying already stopped.

Then we started talking again.

After what felt like an eternity they walked out of the kitchen.

Erica spoke.

"Well I think we should get going."

"What so soon already. Don't you guys wanna stay and play a game?" Melissa asked.

Erica looked at Isaac who just nodded and nodded as well. I saw a smile rising up om Melissa's face. She really liked Erica and that made me smile. Even if I didn't like Isaac being here.

So after Erica agreed we played some party games which was fun I saw a part of Erica not a lot of people got to see. but Isaac and Erica had to go meet up with Derek and Boyd so they left. I was pretty sad she left without talking to me. But now I had the chance to ask Scott about what happend in the kitchen.

"Scott?"

"Yes?"

"What happend or what did they say in the kitchen?" It wasn't even above a whisper.

"Nothing special."

"Really. If it wasn't anything special you wouldn't look that guilty and sad while they were talking."

Melissa probably heard that and said: "Scott did you listen to the conversation me and Erica had?"

"Maybe."

"And why would you do that?"

"Mom I just wanted to know her story."

"Well if you wanted to know you could have asked her, but did you no. You just judged the book by it's cover."

"I'm sorry."

"Can some one please just tell me what happend?"

After that Melissa started telling.

"So it started in the hospital we were talking about some personal stuff going on in her life right now. Then she came here and we were in the kitchen. I started asking about how her day really went and she said fine and she said she wasn't lying."

"She wasn't, her heartbeat didn't speed up." Scott said.

Melissa nodded and continued.

"Well she said she didn't like like the way Scott talked to her but shruged it off like it was nothing but I knew she did care. Then I said she was a survivor but she didn't believe me."

"She is so stubborn. What exactly do you mean by that." I asked

"I mean that she has been bullied, backstabbed, abandoned and ignored *with this I looked down* but she still keeps going and then she said she was alreasy used to it and I said that she shouldn't be used te being bullied and ignored and backstabbed or to being abandoned by her own parents because she is an amazing girl. She should be used to having her parents around especially after her little sister died and that she should have an amazing boyfriend that as much I like Isaac I'd think of some like you Stiles. But then she said she had Isaac and that she was happy with him and that it was to late for you." 'Was it to late? NO that couldn't be? I'm going to prove myself.'

"No Stiles." Melissa said.

"What?"

"I know that look, let her go she just has some happiness in her life don't ruin it for her."

"I'm not going to ruin it."

"Just give her some time."

"Ugh fine. Please continue."

"Well there was a time her parents paid attention to her but that was when Laura was still alive then she started crying."

"She sayd Laura didn't deserve it but she wouldn't care if her parents died wich probably was a lie because they treat her the same way. And that is the whole story."

"What happend to Laura?"

"Well it happend when Erica was 6. Laura was 4 then. Her parents and Laura were in the car when a drunk driver drove them off the road. She wasn't with them she was with her grandparents at that moment after that her panic attacks became worse and she became epileptic. Not long after that her grandparents died to so now she only has her parents who pay no attention to her."

"She really didn't deserve it." I said

"No she didn't." Scott said.

"Of course not, it suprised me she stayed alive because I know a lot of people who would give up and that's why I meant that she was a survivor, a fighter. I understand why Derek choose her. She is the strongest one of them."

After we that we talked a bit longer and I went home. I just had to go and see Erica but not now maybe later. Maybe I can climb through the window since I know where her room is so no problem.

* * *

_Erica's p.o.v._

After Isaac and I left dinner we went to Derek's place to meet up. It wasn't really anything special we just tried to figure out a way to fight the Kanima which didn't go very well. So we had no conclusion or plan so Derek let us go home.

I went home got in my PJ's took off my make-up and layed in bed.

I was almost asleep when I heard a noise, it came from my window but I didn't see anything. So I opend the window and looked around then I saw Stiles standing there.

"Stiles! What are you doing here?!" I whispered screamed.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to climb up the window but I am not so good at that I think I scratched my elbows and knees."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'm coming down to open the door but please be quiet."

"Yeah sure."

I walked downstairs very quietly and opened the door. Stiles spoke up.

"Hey."

"Sh be quiet come on because if they catch you here they might kill us both."

"Sure."

We walked quietly up to my room and I closed the door. Stiles was looking at me. I shifted, it made me nervous.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

"Because you look different, natuaral, beautiful."

"Well thanks. So why did you come here?"

"You don't have to be so mean you know. I just came here because I wanted to talk to you."

"Sorry. About what?"

"About you."

"Why do you wanna talk about me?"

"Because I talked to Melissa today and I just need to know some things."

I sat on the bed and patted for him to come and sit with me.

"Sure what?"

"How come no one ever knew about Laura?"

"Because no one cared."

"Maybe I cared."

"Stiles…"

"No you think that only because your parents don't care about you doesn't mean nobody else does."

"You're right Boyd cares, Isaac cares."

"I care. You know I would've been there. I know what it feels like to lose someone."

"Please let's just not talk about this. Not now."

"Yeah fine."

Then he whispered something so quietly I almost didn't hear it

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" I said

His voice cracked as he continued.

"That … That it's to late for me?"

"Stiles please don't start."

"No I just need to hear you say you don't want me and I will let you be happy. Because if I really love you it means I need to let you be happy. I just want you to tell me." He said while coming closer our faces were only a few inches apart. I jusn't couldn't look in his eyes because then he would be able to see that I lied, so I looked away and said.

"It is to late for you Stiles. I'm happy with Isaac."

He gently turned my face till I looked in his eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and say it again." He whispered.

"I am …" I sighed I couldn't finish it so I just said the truth.

"I can't because a little part of me can't let you go as much as I want it. Stiles you were my first crush that not a person you easily forget. But I want to move on with my life. I can't wait around forever. Please let me go so we can both move on with our lives. I promise you that you will have that one thing you always dreamed of, Lydia and I will be happy maybe move out of Beacon hills."

"But I want you and you can't go I need you."

"No you don't. You're just confused. You just like my looks once I look like old Erica again you will forget about me."

"I will never forget you. Erica I have always noticed you but just didn't see me notice you."

"Stiles please…"

"NO I'm going to fight for you, I'm going to prove you that I deserve you. You know why because I love you and I know it took me so long to realise that and you almost died in my arms but I will fight for you even if it takes me forever. I would give up everything for you. And I mean everything." And with that he crashed his lips on mine. It felt amazing it soon lead into a make out sesion but then reality hit me.

"Stiles we can't. I'm with Isaac."

"Just admit that you want me to."

"Stiles you know I do but you need to give me time."

He looked down. I carried his cheek and he leant into it.

"I'm not saying never but now isn't the right time we just can't. Maybe some day but now you have to forget about me and live your life."

"I can't."

"Please do it for me."

"Anything for you."

"Friends then?"

"You will never be a friend for me. For me you are much more. Maybe I should go."

"Yeah maybe. You can also stay but just as friends then. You know like a sleepover or something."

"I'd love that. Do you maybe have an extra bed."

"You know you can just lay here. I mean as long as you don't do anything bad." We chuckled.

"I promise."

With that we layed down.

"Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Catwoman." He said and kissed me on my forhead. I was turned with my back on him and was almost asleep and then he pulled me closer and held me tight. He didn't even know it because he was asleep. Then he whispered something

"Don't leave me."

It made my heart flutter and answered.

"Never."


End file.
